No importa
by joycemvr2
Summary: Nadie podía creerlo, y es que era algo imposible, es decir, ambos se odiaban, ¿no es así? Nadie podía explicarse entonces qué diablos estaban haciendo ellos dos en pleno pasillo del instituto... Definitivamente algo digno de verse, aunque para ellos dos no importa, ni lo más mínimo.


NO IMPORTA

No les importaba nada más, ni las miradas de sorpresa y alguna de desaprobación de sus compañeros de clase o instituto, ni las abrumadoras preguntas con las que serían bombardeados en algunos minutos. Las burlas de algunos que sabían llegarían eran realmente nada en ese momento.

Todos los compañeros de clase de Alfred eran espectadores al igual que algunos del ruso que habían llegado o solo pasaban por el lugar, y es que realmente era algo digno de verse; uno realmente no podría haberse imaginado que el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, ganador de medallas y trofeos así como reconocimientos para el mejor equipo del estado, y el fundador del club de Teoría Comunista, así como fiel miembro del de literatura y redacción, mejor apreciado por sus compañeros como una persona con la cual no que era mejor no encontrarse y molestarlo si querías conservar tus dientes, estuvieran en una situación como esa.

Era simplemente increíble, desde el primer día de clases se habían declarado un odio mutuo y había comenzado una rivalidad sin precedentes en el instituto, no faltaba el día en que tuvieran algún roce que hacía pensar a sus compañeros que empezaría la pelea más épica de sus vidas. Los amantes de la Historia, como lo eran un chico alemán y un japonés que estaban de intercambio, llamaban su conflicto la "Guerra Fría".

Bueno, tampoco es como si "eso" no pasara en la escuela de tanto en tanto, ¡Ni que fuera un convento para que no sucediera! Por ejemplo, Arthur y Francis estaban en las mismas, pero aquello entre el de pintas de anarquista y el de modelo de pasarela ya era costumbre para todos, y ESTO nunca había sucedido antes.

Además, Alfred e Iván se odiaban con el alma, peleaban por todo y nada en repetidas ocasiones, incluso más de una vez en una sola clase. El rubio echaba lo poco que quedaba de la buena imagen del peli cenizo por el suelo, su círculo más cercano lo odiaba prácticamente igual y de vez en cuando algún suicida lo retaba a una pelea del que obviamente no salía vencedor; este último quemaba muñecos del ojiazul o simplemente los dejaba colgados en la puerta de entrada de su salón de clases con algún poema o escrito sencillo que le hacía recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda, aquellas muestras de odio tan infantiles y perturbadoras mantenían a todos a la expectativa.

Por estos y más motivos era IMPOSIBLE que estuvieran haciendo eso. Y aún contra toda lógica lo hacían.

Sus compañeros tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la mandíbula amenazando con caerse. Algunos les preguntaban a otros si sus ojos no les mentían, si lo que veían era cierto; así era. Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse entre la multitud, las voces comenzaron a hacerse con mayor fuerza hasta que alguno terminaba gritando ante la escena, algunos con asco, otros con burlilla de amigos.

La escena que causaba tal reacción era nada más y nada menos que la de ambos chicos comiéndose la boca entre besos hambrientos y feroces, apasionados y urgidos de hacerse conocer, de dejar de ocultarse de los demás para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Aquel contacto ganó vitoreo en cuanto se volvió húmedo, sus lenguas salían de sus cavidades en una persecución de la contraría que terminaba en un reencuentro en la boca ajena, casi podría decirse que jugaban entre ellas. Alfred hundió sus manos en el cenizo cabello del más alto, aquel oro casi blanco escurría por sus dedos con total naturalidad entre caricias o jalones para hacer más intenso el beso; Iván aferraba a su acompañante de la cadera, acercándolo todo lo físicamente posible a si mismo, sin querer separarse, bajando sus manos más de lo debido en público de vez en cuando y dando algún apretón para escuchar un gemido del rubio ser ahogado en su boca.

Finalmente, el beso terminó, ambos chicos se alejaban lentamente con las respiraciones agitadas, sin querer romper al ambiente creado en esos minutos solo para ellos. Se sonrieron cálidamente, hasta de forma traviesa diría Francis, como si hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo una travesura; sus labios se juntaron un par de segundos antes de despedirse, cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pálido rubor en las mejillas.

Sus compañeros ya les preguntarían por su recién descubierta relación después, ya que en ese momento no respondían ante nada, perdidos en el otro, porque después de todo, lo que opinen los demás no importa, no para ellos.


End file.
